disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands!
Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands! is a puzzle/action game hybrid developed and published by Kemco in Japan on December 22, 1993, while it was later published in North America by Nintendo in May 1998. It is the sixth game in Kemco's Mickey Mouse-based video games on their Crazy Castle series and the only title to be released in North America under its original title. The North American version features Super Game Boy support. Plot One day, Mickey and his friends went for a walk in a forest. They became so distracted by all the natural beauty surrounding them, they got lost. Pretty soon, they discovered a haunted castle. "That's the witch Yashja's castle," they told each other. "Once you enter, you can never escape! The castle is full of tricks and traps and even magic wands to create ice and fire. Let's not get any closer!" All this chatter aroused Yashja from her slumber. "So! Who dares disturb my sleep?" she yelled. "You all shall pay!" Suddenly, a gaping hole opened up under Mickey's friends and they all fell in. Now Mickey has to save his friends, who are now being held captive by the witch! To save his friends, Mickey has to collect puzzle pieces that completes images of his Disney friends, including Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and even obscure characters like Grandma Duck from the comic book series. To do this, Mickey has to wave his wand over crystals which conceal not only pieces of the image, but also items and even an occasional enemy. Each big level has ten small stages, each with at least one image to complete. Each tenth stage has an end boss to defeat. Also, the image to complete in the tenth stage of each level reveals the Disney character being held captive by the end boss of that level. Ending In the ending, after the scenes play out, the staff was never credited, so it is currently unknown who worked on this game. In any case, here's how said scenes play out: :Mickey runs to the center of a long room and calls out for Minnie, who eventually answers. They meet and embrace each other. Then they go meet their Disney friends. Everyone says it's good they could return. Minnie thanks Mickey for saving her and the rest of their friends. Goofy then decides to take a picture of all the friends. After the picture snaps, the Disney characters are seen together in a big portrait. Then it fades to the words THE END. Trivia *This game had been different than the first four Mickey Mouse games because in the previous games, Mickey had to collect keys to get to the next level but in this game Mickey must get pieces that made up a picture of a Disney character in order to move on. *Another noticeable difference is that this game had a boss level at some point in the game for a few times in the game and is unlike before in which there had been no boss level except the final one at the end of the game. Gallery mickey magic wands opening cutscene.jpg|The game opens with Mickey and friends happening upon the castle Mickey_Mouse_Magic_Wands_Screenshot.png|Gameplay mickey assembling picture of minnie.jpg|Mickey is starting to form a picture of Minnie Mouse mickey vs fireball.png|Mickey has a boss battle with a giant fireball surrounded by smaller fireballs Mickey Mouse-Magic Wands (GB) 18.png|Mickey has saved Pluto! mickey magic wands german cover.jpg|Cover from a German release of the game Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Game Boy games Category:1993 video games Category:1998 video games